Take This Cup Away From Me
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Cye's POV. Cye doesn't want to be a Ronin anymore and found a way out of it.


**Author's Notes: **I blame "Message" for this one folks. I really didn't like "Message" I thought it could have been done so much better. I just think the animators got lazy with that one. The only thing that was enjoyable through out the whole movie was the voice actors performances. They really blew me away because for once we got to see the series through the Ronins eyes. The one that probably effected/touched me the most was Michael Donovan's (who did the voice of Cye and why he couldn't return as the voice as Sage I don't know but it highly pissed me off!). ahem I was so moved by it I wanted to write something from Cye's POV. Now it's been awhile since I've written something in first person so I hope this turns out okay. Also, this doesn't really take place in "Message". Instead it takes place during the series but it does contain some sort of spoilers of "Message". This was also inspired by a song in the musical Jesus Christ Superstar and is dedicated to my friend Lilly who is a major Cye fanatic! Read and review please!

**Take This Cup Away From Me: **

By: LOSTrocker

It was the calm before storm. The day before the finale battle, where both sides give this day to rest for the last blow. Each of us had this day planned, and we were going to enjoy each and every second of it because in these few hours we would be normal guys enjoying everyday life. We weren't surprised when Ryo chose to spend this day with Mia. We were happy for our friends. They had come a long way but we just wished they had admitted their feelings to one another earlier. If this battle isn't won, Ryo would be lost, and I pray for Mia's sake as well as ours that that doesn't happen.

Sage went back in town to visit his family. He was very close to them as well with Rowen perhaps that is why he brought Rowen along as well. Rowen had no family and Sage was so much like a brother to him. I had no doubt in my mind that Sage's family would greet Rowen with open arms, and make this day for him the best he's had in a long time.

Kento was being the stubborn one, instead taking a break from fighting, he continued it, but then I guess I shouldn't be surprised: that's Kento for you. All though, I warned him not to over do it. He would need as much strength as he could for the battle. Of course, he didn't listen to me. None of them did, well I knew they did at times because after all they are my friends, but sometimes I feel that they don't really hear me or they would know the suffering I felt each day as a Ronin Warrior.

I just wanted to be by myself today for I had a lot to think about. So, I went to the only place that gave me some comfort in all this chaos the pond that rested beyond Mia's home. I find a soft piece of earth and sit and my gaze goes straight to the water. I was expecting to see my own reflection staring back at me. Instead, I saw my armor.

The Armor of Torrent!

Angry I left my hand to splash against the water before me. I feel the cool droplets hit my face. When I am done I hoped the armor would be gone but it wasn't! It still stared back me. Again and again I punched the water's surface and the armor never went away. I pulled my hand away and wipe the tears that are threatened to fall from my eyes. This is the wicked truth of the armor. It is a curse. Bound to stay with us no matter what we do. However, I know why the armor has appeared for it knows that I have a way to escape the warrior's path, and I can feel that it isn't happy at all with me, but with the pain I've suffered from the past, I can deal with the burning inside me. It wouldn't be long now. Twenty four hours and then all will be done.

I grab a nearby stone and throw it into the water. I smile when the armor finally leaves. For once it knows it can't over power me. Not this time.

Now, as I look at my own reflection my own sad eyes stare back at me. I don't wipe away the tears that fall this time. Instead, I let them flow. For those who know me they know my kind nature. I really don't want to fight. I've never wanted to fight. I spent many years (all though no one knows this but me) trying to harm myself so I wouldn't have to endure the curse of the armor. I finally figured that whatever energy or being created this armor needed us to be alive that's why all my attempts at suicide had failed. Then last night it came to me.

If the armor wouldn't let me die in "normal" terms then I would die in the heat of battle. Seeing that my armor has disappeared I know now that is possible. Then the armor will pick another poor fool to bear it. Yes, I understand that I'm being selfish but I don't care! You try fighting for most of your life and see how you like it. I'm now taking hold of my own destiny. Screw the ones who are! They have lost. I had won and I was laughing hysterically now for my victory!

My laughter died down when I saw the setting of the sun. I stood up. It was time to go home now. No doubt that the other had all returned. I look at the beautiful water one last time. I said farewell to my friend and went back to join the others.

Now, how I miss my beautiful water for the battlefield is far from any kinds of beauty. Each blow hurts and my armor is heavy. I've looked for ways to end but something inside me - the damn armor keeps me fighting. It's trying to stop me but no matter what I won't let it! Its last attempts are futile for I see an opportunity to end all my suffering.

Kento is fighting beside me. He's so into his fighting that he doesn't see one of Talpa's many lackeys behind him. He's about to strike. As he does so I yell no warning out to Kento, instead I seize my opportunity and take the blow that was meant for Kento. I cry out in pain as the dagger surges through my armor and pierces my skin.

"CYE!" I hear Kento's cry.

I would have fallen to the ground if Kento hadn't caught me. Kento holds me close to him and I can hear that he is crying. "Why!" he asked me.

I manage to look up at him and give him a small smile. Kento, my dear Kento, my best friend. You have always been there for me. Like Sage for Rowen. You have always been like my brother. The one who always protect me, and now I finally pay you back but in truth once again you were there for me. You have released me and for that I thank you. And I don't have to say a word of this to Kento. I can see through his misty eyes that he knows why I chose this end. And he pulls me close to him. I can feel his tears on my face.

**_You don't have to fight anymore Cye. Rest now my friend. Just rest... _**I can hear his thoughts in my head. I smile.

I will Kento make sure on that. I will be watching over you. I can feel my spirit leaving my body. My smile widens. I'm going home... A place of no fighting or war. Just peace. True peace.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued): **Yes, there will be a sequel. It will be told from Kento's POV and it won't be a happy one. I think this piece turned out quit well. The rating is for the mention of suicide. Couldn't mention that earlier. Didn't want to spoil anything look for the sequel! Coming soon


End file.
